masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Media
The world in which Halcyon City and the Big Team reside and our world are alike in many ways, but in others, not so much. As such, analogues of many forms of popular (and not so popular) media exist, usually with minor twists. The following is a list of such media franchises. It is by no means exhaustive. Literature The Legends of King Arthur The stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table exist as they do in our world, but have a slightly different light in the context of those figures actually existing in the Otherworld known as Avalon. Several figures from these legends have appeared in Halcyon, such as Lancelot and Galahad. TV Dave Galaxy = Real-life counterpart: Steven Universe = A cartoon show about a young boy who is half human and half gem, and watched over by a family of immortal alien gems. Popular for its tasteful depiction of non binary and lgbt experiences, Dave Galaxy has recently come under criticism by some claiming that the alien species depicted in the show is a parody of Glamazonia. The show's creators claim any resemblance is purely accidental. Videogames Guilds and Guardians = Real-life counterpart: League of Legends = Guilds and Guardians (abbreviated GaG) is a multiplayer online battle arena, or MOBA, videogame developed by Rito Games. It is massively popular and has editions on PC, console, and even mobile devices. Characters in GaG * Jane Hunter, a vampire hunter hero and Jungler archetype. Her art was done by Indi Vella. * Alucarda, an AD Carry archetype vampire hero. She and Jane Hunter have a... complicated relationship. * Jay Fox, a time-traveling skateboarder. His voice actor is Roy Cooke. Twylite: Battle Royale = Real-life counterpart: Fortnite: Battle Royale = Twylite is an online video game developed by Exotic Games in which up to 100 players fight to be the last one standing in a spooky world of creatures and cryptids. The game is popularly advertised with its mascot Twylite, a vampire that sparkles in the sun. Hut Seal = Real-life counterpart: Club Penguin = Hut Seal is a massively multiplayer online game developed for children, in which players used cartoon seal-like avatars and played in a winter-set virtual world. The Witcher III The Witcher III is exactly how it is in real life. The Legend of Adlez = Real-life counterpart: The Legend of Zelda = The Legend of Adlez is a fantasy action-adventure game series developed by Bitendo, in which the player plays Chain, a non-binary elf-like protagonist issued the task of rescuing princess Adlez. Bitendo Verse = Real-life counterpart: Nintendo Switch = The Bitendo Verse is Bitendo's latest gaming console, a device that can go from mobile to docked/classic console mode. Tabletop Role-Playing Games Ruins & Revenants = Real-life counterpart: Dungeons & Dragons = Ruins & Revenants (commonly abbreviated as R&R) is a fantasy tabletop role-playing game originally designed by Lionel Lylax, in which a group of players create a single character, commonly of a fantasy race such as elves or gnomes, and a class such as barbarian or wizard, and travel through a world created and controlled by another played known as a Ruin Master. Category:B-Verse